


Love Flap Limericks

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Wink wink nudge nudge, poetry of a dubious nature, shameless abuse of rhyming dictionaries, tasteless metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: I apologize deeply for foisting upon you this poem of questionable merit. And yes, I know the first stanza doesn’t follow the rules, but I HAD TO USE THAT FIRST LINE OK? I HAD NO CHOICE! Ok, I did have a choice, but come on! How could I pass that up?This is from a list of words from chapter 1 of satanssin Love Flaps and Love Enchiladas, and IT IS ALL HER FAULT!!! That said, it was a lot of fun. I would do it again. And I just might. And I take it back--I am not sorry at all.





	Love Flap Limericks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loveflaps and Love Enchiladas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390560) by [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin). 



**Love flap limericks**

 

He came on like a gold wrecking ball,  
ready to launch his crotch rocket.  
You did not find fault.  
You never called halt,  
‘cause he sure could debauch your sex sprocket.

His mouth, it latched onto his victim.  
His long dong would leave others stricken,  
but you knew you belonged,  
and his passion prolonged,  
as you felt how his member did thicken.

No, you waste little time as a moralist,  
as he spears your orgasm orifice.  
You’re where you belong.  
You could stay all day long,  
and all your orgasms be glorious.


End file.
